The new Teacher
by 8ritishKiw1
Summary: What if Cammie didn't grow up with her family, friends or her beloved school for spies like in the books? What if she had ran away and started a new life for herself still in the spy business? It's Junior Year for the usual suspects (the gang) and Cammie's back and better than ever. -Sorry not great at summaries. The first chapter is more of a back story you could say... (ZAMMIE)
1. Chapter 1

**Another new Story, I will try to update this one on a regular basis, there are more chapters to come. And I am still continuing with my other stories.**

* * *

 **Cammie's POV**

Now you might already know me, or at least my codename, The Chameleon. In case you don't already know me, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, age 16, and already one of the greatest spies in the history of espionage. My father, Matthew Morgan, has been MIA since I was 7 after going on a mission and being captured. I soon got over it, or so I thought unlike my despicable mother, Rachel Morgan. She is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. Otherwise known to me and many others as a spy school for girls, not that normal citizens know this. Before you ask, no I don't go there, they can't teach me anything now. Not to brag.

I also have never been to school, I picked up the skill whilst in the field. My Aunt Abby or Uncle Joey (he's my god-father) sometimes comes on missions with me, but most of the time I can handle it on my own. They keep trying to get me to come to the Gallagher Academy, but I refuse. I hate my mother so much I wouldn't dare to even live within a 100 metre radius of that woman.

You're probably thinking, 'why does she hate her mother so much?' well let me justify my reasoning.

When I was 3 I successfully hacked into the CIA - undetected might I add - so my mother and father started training me properly in this agency she was kind and helpful, but within months she was pushing me so hard to become the best, that you could consider it as abuse. My father wasn't aware of this fact, therefore nothing happened. I then ran away after it became too much. I haven't spoken to her since then. She didn't even come look for me (Not that I am surprised). I went to the CIA and grew up with them. Learning the tricks of the trade. The director started to raise me as his own.

When I was 4, I was a fully-fledged spy with as much training as a spy who was 10 times older than me. I also went on my first mission on my own. It was meant to be a 2 week mission but I completed the mission in 2 days flat. That's when I got my codename Chameleon. I got moved up the ranks faster than anyone in the business. I was seen as a prodigy due to my young age. I was at a level clearance of 5 then. There are 20 level clearances. The director being at 20, obviously.

At age 5, I had had more training and was partly classed as an assassin due to my skills. I had hacked into MI6, the Gallagher Academy as well as Blackthorn Institute. (I wasn't supposed to know about the last one, but I am a spy). I also had a level clearance of 7.

At age 6, I had hacked into every agency successfully at least twice. Tailed Mr. Smith (the most paranoid spy in history) and completed my 100th mission within the 3 years that I have been in the field. This is more missions than most spies would complete in their entire career. But then again I was different from most. I also had a level clearance of 12.

At age 7, I had told my Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe that I worked at the CIA. At first they were confused, then angry, and finally relieved. That was also when I found out about my father becoming MIA, from the director.

At age 12, I was kidnapped and tortured for 2 years. When I was captured you could say quite a lot happened to me:

 **Number of times I cried** : 1 (when I was actually captured)

 **Number of times I screamed** : 0 (I was trained very well)

 **Number of times I was whipped** : 236

 **Number of times I was shot** : 12 (they weren't in any fatal areas, mainly the legs, feet, hands and arms – hence why I'm alive today)

 **Number of times I was stabbed** : 34 (again non-fatal areas)

 **Number of times I was cut** : 646 (they don't tend to hurt as much after the first hundred or so)

 **Number of times I was knocked out** : More times than I cared to count

 **Number of times I wished I was anywhere but there** : All the time

 **Number of times I wished it was all over** : 49

 **Number of times I wanted to fight back** : All the time

 **Number of times I tried to fight back** : 0

 **Number of times I said anything to them** : 0 (I am not stupid enough to say anything).

I then finally escaped and recovered, physically rather well. I have a lot of scars, but that doesn't concern me really. However mentally… well let's just say that it will never be the same again. They did things in there, like mind tricks, which can be a lot harder to overcome.

From then I had a very good bond with the director, Aunt Abby and Uncle Joey. Now, age 16, I am second in command at CIA. I am the only other person besides the Director to have a level clearance of 20. This was when I got the call. The call which could change my life…

(Me = normal, my thoughts= underlined, _my mother= italics_ )

Hello, Chameleon speaking. **(A.N. I had to put Chameleon because this is on her CIA issued phone)**

 _Cammie!_ She sounded really happy. Why does she want to speak to me?!

What mother? Disgust dripping from every word I said. I really don't want to talk to her.

 _I haven't spoken to you in 13 years and that is how you respond to your mum._

Look mother, I am rather busy at the moment can we talk later? I REALLY don't want to talk to her!

 _NO! We will talk now, I don't care what you're doing at the moment!_

Fine. But just so you know I am on a mission at the moment. And I am fighting, so if I stop talking, I blame it on you. I was really just sitting in a chair in front of the Director, but she doesn't know that. The Director, also known as Bill, gives me a directed look saying 'Don't lie to your mother.' I just shrug and continue my conversation.

 _YOU'RE ON A MISSION! WHEN DID YOU START GOING ON MISSIONS?!_

Well if you ever spoke to Aunt Abby or Uncle Joe, you would know that I have been doing missions since age 4. You would also know that I have higher clearance than Aunt Abby, Uncle Joey and you-

 _WAIT, how can you have a higher clearance than me? I have clearance-_

16, I know, and I have a clearance of 20 so... Anyway, back on topic. If you talked to my family you would also know that when I was 12, I was captured by the COC **(A.N. yes the COC, or Circle of Cavan, exist)** and tortured for 2 years. But clearly, you wouldn't know that. So like I said, I am rather busy at the moment, so I must be going. I then ended the call.

"Why did you have to be so harsh to her?" Bill asked me.

"I could ask the same thing to her!" I shouted and walked out of the room.

I wonder what she wanted. I am ashamed to say that I am her daughter. I mean, if I was a mum I would 1) Not harm them, 2) look for them and not stop until I find them, if they ever ran away, and 3) I would talk to my children more often than 13 years. Seriously, who does she think she is, coming back into my life all of a sudden after everything she has done?

All this anger is getting to me, I should probably calm down before I do anything that I will regret. I already know what that feels like…

* * *

 **I hope you like this... More to come. And I am open to criticism. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **-Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next instalment. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Cammie's POV**

A week has passed since my little 'catch up' with my mother. I am currently on a mission in Dubai about a new terrorist group planning on world domination, nothing new there then. This was when I got a call from Bill.

(Me = normal, Bill = underlined)

Bill, now isn't really the best of times, I am about to move into enemy territory. Would I be able to call you back?

I know you are only at the safe house, there are cameras in there. I would like you to come back to CIA HQ. We are sending out other agents to complete the mission.

Did I do something wrong?

On the contrary. You are needed for more important matters back here. Besides, we need to give the newbies some experience so they are going to complete this mission.

Okayyyy… Can I ask what I am needed for so urgently?

I would rather tell you in person if it is all the same with you.

Sure, I am on my way now. Bye

I then ended the call.

* * *

I had just arrived back at the CIA HQ, in Tennessee, and I was heading up to Bill's office to sign back in when I saw Uncle Joey. I ran up to him and launched myself into his arms whilst shouting "JOEY!" Only I am allowed to call him that with the occasional exception of my aunt Abby.

He put me down and said "How is my Cammie-bear doing?" Cammie-bear being his nickname for me. My aunt calls me squirt and my mother used to call me kiddo before the incident.

"You know, hacking, missions, paperwork and… MORE PAPERWORK?! Seriously, how is it possible to do so much paperwork? I gave up on it many years back and-" I babbled.

"Cammie-bear, you're babbling." Joe told me. Like I don't already know.

"Sorry." I replied. Joey just laughed and we walked towards Bill's office, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kiddo?" Oh GOD, please tell me that it isn't who I think it is. I turned around and there the devil stood, arms wide for a hug. Okay… so maybe she wasn't the devil, but that is my view of her. Her being my mother.

"Mother." I reply coldly, not showing a single bit of emotion. Sure, I am freaking out inside but how would you react when you saw someone you hated after 13 long, but happy, years?

"Cammie-bear, we need to go. The Director is waiting for us upstairs." Joey said, noticing my dis-comfort.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I turned away from my mother and sprinting up the stairs to Bill's office whilst hearing the faintest "Bye." Coming from my mother behind me.

* * *

I had just arrived at Bill's office with Joe. There had been silence for what seemed forever (it was really only 2 minutes and 49 seconds, but who's counting), before Bill spoke up.

"We are sending you on a new mission. No one has ever done anything like this before."

"YES!" I scream out. I love going on missions in case you haven't realised. I noticed everyone was giving me strange looks so I composed myself and said "What will this mission be?"

"As you well know, Agent Solomon here teaches Cove-ops at Gallagher-"

"And Blackthorne." I interrupted.

"How do you know about Blackthorne?" Joe asked looking surprised. And let me tell you, Joe isn't easily surprised.

I looked into Joe's eyes, than I pointed at myself and said "Spy." Bill laughed at this.

"As I was saying. Agent Solomon teaches at Gallagher and they are doing a little mission with Blackthorne. I want you to join in and compromise as many of the students as possible. Afterwards, the 2 schools will be doing an exchange to Blackthorne, and I would like you to go there and teach Cove-ops whilst Agent Solomon goes on a separate mission for me. You will have a cover for the mission, but once you are at Blackthorne you are to have no other cover besides being yourself. Your cover will be on your desk. Is all understood?" Bill explained to me.

"Yes Sir." I only called him 'sir' because it inflates his ego. And then a thought came to me. "But I have 2 conditions." Bill nodded.

"1) I don't have to speak to my mother for the duration of my time near her." Again, Bill nodded. "2) I get to fly the helicopter." I finished with a smirk. Both Joe and Bill started laughing at my childish ways. However, both agreeing in the end.

Afterwards, I headed back to my office.

* * *

Once I got to my office I opened the manila folder that was sitting on my desk as Bill said. I opened it up and memorised my cover.

 **NAME** Camilla Volo (Cameron Morgan)

 **CODENAME** Chameleon

 **COVER AGE** (and real age) 16

 **COVER APPEARANCE** Bottle green eyes, Honey blonde hair, 5ft 8in.

 **COVER OCCUPATION** Typical Jock style high school student

 **COVER RELATIONS** Mother- Rihanna, Father- Mike, Brother- Josh. Boyfriend- Max

 **OBJECTIVE ON MISSION** Compromise as many spies-in-training as possible. There are 30 in total, 15 from each school. You will not be told who is who. They will be compromising others as well until only 1 person is left. DON'T GET CAUGHT.

 **OBJECTIVE ON EXCHANGE** Teach both the Gallagher and Blackthorne Junior students in Cove-ops, P &E and warfare and weaponry. The other teachers at the school know that you will be teaching so aim to impress. Especially on first impressions. You can tell them what you wish about you.

 **MISSION LENGTH** For the whole academic year.

 **YOUR FLIGHT LEAVES AT EXACTLY MIDNIGHT. GOOD LUCK**

Once I had read my cover I started packing my things, preparing for my double mission. I had 6 hours to prepare.

I already knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Did you like it. I know it was short but the next chapter should be longer. Again criticism is much appreciated. Let me know what you thought...**

 **-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to** **MusicManipulator, zachgoodet, Cherienugget, Gallagher, Blackthorne Boy and Lovelyghost2734**

 **Thank you for the feedback, it is greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope this chapter is better, longer and a slower pace.**

 **And yes, I will try to update regularly.**

 **And no, I haven't decided if this is going to have Zammie or not.**

* * *

 **Cammie's POV**

 _Once I had read my cover I started packing my things, preparing for my double mission. I had 6 hours to prepare._

 _I already knew this was going to be fun._

Right, where to begin? I mentally thought as a got back to my apartment here in Tennessee. On top of packing clothes and my specialised equipment, I still had to change my appearance to suit my cover and temporary legend. However, saying is much easier than doing.

I walked over to my bathroom, three of the walls were beige and a feature wall that was cream. I had a glass shower that was beside a clouded window on the left. I had a mirror that had lights around it – Like the Hollywood makeup mirrors – which was above a modern set of chest of drawers. In the drawers I had all the cover equipment that every spy could dream of. Over a 100 different shades of hair dye and every shade of eye contacts, for any occasion. I also had fake tans that could make your appearance darker or sometimes lighter – depending on what was needed. I also had all my makeup over there to make myself 'pretty'. Not that I'm not already.

I moved to my hair dye first and pulled out the honey blonde dye, I checked the instructions – because every dye is unique – and went to put it in my hair. That took me around an hour to do, before I moved on to my contacts. I picked out the bottle green coloured ones and carefully placed them in. Once done I grabbed my hair dryer and blow dry my hair, then used my straighteners. I also applied the necessary make up to fit my cover of a jock.

This all took around 2 and half hours (2 hours 29 minutes 37 seconds), meaning I had about 3 and half hours to pack and head to the helicopter.

* * *

 **A/N: CBA to talk about the flight there. So this is when Cammie gets to DC where the mission is taking place (like in the books).**

Now, I have been to DC on several occasions before, whether it was for a mission or my own personal enjoyment, meaning I knew the area particularly well. However due to my cover I was not supposed to know the city inside out and back to front. I had been walking around for around 10 minutes, bouncing from one stall to the next. Blending in with the crowd and looking for anything that seemed out of place. After checking the area twice for any... unusual activity - which there wasn't - I decided I would look for the 2 schools I was to be tailing.

So in my black baseball jacket, white vest top, light blue jean shorts, and black canvas shoes, I travelled down some of the alley ways and behind buildings until I stumbled across one of the schools. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, to be precise.

Joey happened to be standing in front of the 15 clueless students, who by my standards, had a long way to go before they could be a proper pavement artist. I swear one of the girls was trying to be noticed in her 5in heels, black mini skirt and low cut top. It looked as if she was going to go clubbing. I also noticed that many of the other girls were in similar attire, besides 3 girls. They seemed to know what they were doing. They weren't wearing any ''fashion statements'', nor did they look like they had been dragged out of the slums. These girls were clearly better then their class mates.

After analysing the students I payed attention to what was being said by Joey. And of course, he was blunt and straight to the point, "Ladies, now your mission is simple, compromise as many people as possible. There are a another 15 spies-in-training, like you out there. There is also one CIA agent with you for this mission. Don't underestimate this agent, they are considerably better at their job as a spy, then I am," All the students gasped, whilst I suppressed a slight giggle, because I knew that that was a true fact. As much as Joey hated to admit it sometimes. "Therefore, please be extra aware of your surroundings. That said, I wish you good luck, god only knows how much you'll need it." The last bit he muttered, but of course being spies, everyone heard it.

Some of the students turned to who I assumed were there friends and started whispering -rather loudly to me - wondering if I really was as good as he said. But I will just have to prove it to them.

"Wait for my signal through the comms for when you can start." And with that Joey walked off. I made a guess as to where he was heading, so I followed. And my assumptions were confirmed when we reached another group of teenagers. This time there were 15 guys, all of which had a better understanding about being in the field. The majority wore jeans and a t-shirt, with the odd variation for the minority.

I waited in the shadows once more whilst Joey gave a similar speech to the guys as he had for the girls. Once finished speaking, he walked off in the direction of what looked like a surveillance van to start the mission. And of course, me being me, snuck up behind him -so quietly that even his trained ears wouldn't hear me- covered his eyes and said into his ear in a low voice that sounded like an old man "guess who."

The moment the sound left my lips, he turned around with lighting speed, grabbed my wrist and attempted to flip me over his shoulder, all before actually taking a look at me. Key word being attempted. I used his strong momentum against him, filled him over my shoulder and pinned him to the floor and said, "Come on Joey, I thought I taught you better than this."

He looked up at me in confusion "Cammie?"

"Who else would call you Joey, besides Aunt Abby of course?"

"When did you get here?" OMG sometimes I wonder who is the more experienced one here. I know it's me, but I like to let him think otherwise. It keeps his ego big for him. So instead I said "Joey, you're getting rusty, maybe you should do one of my many missions to sharpen you up."

We both laughed and I helped him stand up. "Well it was nice to see you, but I should probably join in with the spies-in-training, don't you think?"

"That would be best, but please at least give them a chance." Joey looked at me with puppy dog eyes, they only seem to work with him. Anyone else and I couldn't care less, but there was something about Joey's puppy dog eyes that became my kryptonite.

"How much of a chance?" I answered whilst rolling my eyes. Because it could only take me about a minute.

"10 minutes?" I stood there with my mouth agape. Was he CRAZY!

"10 MINUTES?! I COULD DO IT IN A MINUTE!" Joey seemed taken back by my outburst. Granted, it might have been a slight over reaction, but who cares if it got my point across. Joey calmed down for a moment and pondered on the predicament.

"How about you compromise them as fast as possible, than I will tell them how fast you compromised them at the end? That way you could treat it as a challenge to see how fast you could do it." He was trying to compromise with me, and I guess it would be nice to see how fast I could get everyone out, so I nodded and walked into the crowd once again whilst turning my chameleon on. I glanced back momentarily to only see Joey behind me trying to find me. And I just chuckled under my breath.

* * *

 **At the end of the mission.**

Either I am better than I thought, or they are worse then I thought. I ended up compromising them in about 36 seconds. That is insanely quick, even by my standards. I am starting to doubt myself on mine and Joey's counting skills. I can't really check but I will just have to find out when I present myself to the class.

I slowly walked up behind Joey as he was telling the students the, bad for them, good for me, news. "I am very disappointed in everyone. You all got compromised in 35.643 seconds. I expected better from you. MUCH better." Everyone was shocked. I think one of the girls even fainted. Though the people surrounding her didn't take too much notice - I guess was a natural reaction to shocking thing.

Everyone either was to shocked to do anything, or they were whispering to the friends about what happened. I was there way of reacting to things, but then one kid decided to say something stupid that snapped everyone's attention to him. But maybe not for the right reasons "Dude did you see that one girl, she was fit af." I lightly chuckled under my breath because I was starting to drool at one of the Gallagher girls, whilst the rest of the girls either giggled or threw mental daggers at the boy. Having said this, the guys reaction was much more entertaining to watch, they were all... looking down as if to say _you are such a disappointment._ And that was before the guy I recognised as Zach (I hacked into both of the school records, whilst they completed their mission) slapped him on the back of the head whilst mumbling "idiot" under his breath.

He then broke away from his, I assume friend called Grant (just remembered the name), then stepped up and said "What do you mean we were all compromised within 35.643 seconds. I am the best spy of my age." I took this as my entrance. And said in a sarcastic tone, "Of course you are Zach that is why I compromised you first. Also if I were you I would say spy-in-training. You are not in any official businesses at the moment to my belief." I smirked at him as he stared at me in disbelief. Joey was just chuckling under his breath, and of course, everyone was now looking at him. "What?!" Zach asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Joey mumbled.

"We both know that's not true Joey." I said. All eyes went back to me. And for some reason I felt strangely uncomfortable under the 30 stares I was getting as of now.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Bex asked, a girl from Gallagher Academy.

"Why would I?" I asked innocently. Seriously, what was she talking about?!

"You called him Joey?!" Another in the crowd said.

"I always call him Joey," I then turned to said person whilst asking, "Aren't you meant to go see Bill now?"

Joey had a look of recognition on his face whilst nodding and hugged me whilst whispering. In our secret language we made with Aunt Abby and Bill. "Good luck. They all know about the exchange so take them to Blackthorne, the girls are all packed. I must go now, I love you."

"Okay, love you too." I responded whilst a silent tear slipped down my cheek. Because even though he wasn't part of my proper family, he definitely felt like it. I proceeded to wipe it away before anyone noticed.

Both Joey and I turned back to the group of students, when Joey said "Miss Morgan will be your teacher for Cove-ops whilst I am gone. Be nice to her. If you are not she will not hesitate to give you a punishment that would make mine look like a walk in the park." Everyone looked scared at this point. I guess Joey's punishments weren't very nice.

Joey started walking away, but had a sudden thought, he turned around and chucked me the control keys to the helicopter and walked off, keeping up his side of the deal for the mission. I then turned to the students in front of me and said "Follow me to the helicopter and we will make our way back to Blackthorne." I could tell they were wanting to ask a lot of questions, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Finally, we made our way to the helicopter, and everyone got on except Zach.

"Can you fly this?!" he asked in disbelief, I guess he couldn't get over the fact that I beat him at 'his own game'.

"Of course." I replied with my head held high, whilst maintaining eye contact the entire time. He looked stunned for a moment but eventually gave in because he too went into the helicopter. I walked over to the front of the helicopter, sat at the controls and took us to Blackthorne.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought. The more criticism I get, the better I can make the story.**

 **I can't come up with all the solutions to make it better you know.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Expect the next one around a week, because I need to write it first.**

 **-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**First a few shout outs to those who support this story (that I know of)**

 **zachgoodet, MusicManipulator, LovelyGhost2734, Blackthorne Boy, Gallagher, Cherienugget, LoveBooks13, Gleycy, Gallagher Girl 58, Embers and Spies, TheNightWarrior410**

 **Thank you to everyone else too. I know there are many others, so yeah. On with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _I walked over to the front of the helicopter, sat at the controls and took us to Blackthorne._

 **Cammie's POV**

So the ride to Blackthorne ended up being rather uneventful. Nobody was saying a thing, and I would be right in saying that it was a very awkward silence. I knew I should probably say something, to at least try and release some of the tension. But being the Chameleon, I don't necessarily like being the centre of attention. Therefore knowing what to say was coming as a bit of a struggle to me. Luckily I didn't have to say anything because Zach spoke first.

"Well I say we get to know each other a bit…" He said. It was kind of misleading, I think he was hoping that someone would continue the conversation, so I thought that could be me.

"That is a very good idea Zachary," I have to be at least a bit professional, "Shall I start, My name is Cameron, or Cammie, Morgan, but you guys can address me as Miss Morgan in class."

"I'm Grant Newman, I do cove-ops." Said the boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Others started to introduce themselves also. Some seemed a bit shy, but it usually went along the same lines. However, there were a few that caught my attention.

"My name is Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz. I'm on the Research and Development track." I had heard about Elizabeth, I mean Liz, before. She hacked into the CIA when she was just 8 at the time. I mean she was caught in the end, but that is still kind of impressive though, for her that is.

"I'm Macey McHenry, yes the senators daughter, and I'm on the Cove-ops track." I remember my aunt telling me about her when she was on protection info.

"The names Baxter, Rebecca Baxter. But if you call me that you will wake up in the middle of the red sea, with no limbs, and blood around you." It wasn't the threat that caught my attention or her James Bond reference, but her actual name. I recognise the name from a mission I went by myself, it was going to me and 2 others but they couldn't for personal matters, back home (i.e. they were sorting out the child's application for Gallagher and had to make sure she made it off safely. And that child was Bex) I thought I could bring this up, "Hey Bex," she looked at me, "Could you tell your parents that Texas was no fun without them. The things we could have done to mess around with those criminals, had they have been there." She looked a bit confused but then nodded all the same.

After we finished talking and introducing there was silence. In 10 minutes time we began our decent to Blackthorne.

The students filed out of the helicopter and looked at me, still slightly confused as to why I was there teacher. That and why I looked so young. The girls climbed out after, not really caring to much about me at this moment. I turned to the boys.

"Boys, show them to the Grand Hall, I will see you later." With that the boys led the way whilst I went and got ready for my grand entrance, this was going to be fun.

I walked through the halls of Blackthorne, reminiscing on all the memories of the times that I have wondered aimlessly around the school. No particular reason… Well, there was this one mission that Bill got me to do, but I SWEAR that was only the time I had to come here. I found the room I would be staying in easy enough.

As I walked in and took a moment (6.384 seconds to be precise) to take in the room. It was rather large with a queen size bed in the middle with mini tables by the sides with lights on top of both. The mini tables also had cupboards in them, no doubt they were highly secure safes. There wasn't really anything else apart from the window with curtains, ad two further doors leading off. My guess is that one is a bathroom, but the other is a mystery to me. The whole room had a very modern feel to it with silk bed sheets and cream walls. The curtains were royal blue, as was the tasteful pattern across the bed covers.

I walked into the first door, and sure enough it was a bathroom. There was a massive mirror with a large modern makeup vanity unit below. There also was a big bath – maybe a hot tub (must check later) – a shower, toilet and sink. I thought now would be a great chance to get ready for my entrance. I changed into my black cat suit that was originally in my suitcase. I also put on black heals (not really by choice, it just put the outfit together) and a black face mask that had a slot for my eyes so I could see. I then put my hair into I high pony tail and fed it through a hole at the back of the head mask. Obviously, this was after I took out my contacts and changed my hair back to its original colour from my previous cover.

Naturally I have dirty-blonde hair and dark sapphire blue eyes, which sometimes change depending on my mood. Don't ask why, I am not too sure myself. I applied a smoker eye to myself as well as dark matte purple lipstick. Once done I made my way to the roof of the Grand hall. I had to make an impression some way….

After a short climb whilst dodging the little security that this school had (It only had a little amount in comparison to the CIA where I happened to grow up. It just seems like less now I guess) I reached the top and looked into the Grand Hall, when I heard foot steps behind me. I spun around and saw my aunt Abby "ABBY!" I whisper-yelled.

She looked up to me away from her feet that she had been looking at for she had just scaled the wall to the roof also. "Hey squirt, thought you would do this without me?" I then noticed she was dressed in the same way as me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said with a smirk on my face. With that we opened the skylight window and listened for my cue (because Abby isn't technically meant to be there). We listened as the girls introduced themselves and then sat down. Mr Steve stepped up to the microphone and said "Excellent," God I hate that word, "I have one more excellent announcement, we will be having a new teacher joining us this year." I took that as our cue and jumped into the hall.

Sure the drop was 60ft, but I have jumped more before un-aided therefore, I just stood there, with everyone staring at me. Whispers spread like wild fire across the floor like "Who is they?" and "How did they not break her legs jumping that?" I also remembered Abby was next to me, so we headed to the stage, with a confident strut? Since when did I strut anywhere.

I took the microphone from Dr Steve and started talking. "Hello, I will be the teacher for Cove-ops, P&E, as well as warfare and weaponry." Abby and I then took off our masks receiving many gasps.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Dr Steve said. I handed the microphone to Abby whilst saying in our language "You're going first. I will go after. Tell them your name, age, codename, where you work, clearance level and how long you have been in the field. Nothing more, nothing less. I will do the same."

"Sure squirt." She responded in our language. By now we had a lot of confused faces, considering no one knew who we are and what we were saying.

Abby then said "My name is Abigail Cameron, I am 32 years old, my codename is snowy owl, I work mostly for the secret service sometimes for the CIA and MI6, I have level clearance 15 and I have been in the field for 16 years." She then chucked the microphone to me.

I caught the microphone and took in a deep breath before saying, "My name is Cameron Morgan, I am 16 years old," A few shocked faces spread across the room, because I was the same age as them, but also being their teacher. "My codename is Chameleon." A couple people fainted. Jesus they are bad at concealing emotions. "I primarily work for the CIA and a little bit in MI6, I have level clearance 20." I couple more fainted and someone asked.

"You can't have a level clearance 20, only the director has that and he's a guy." I chuckled.

"I honestly don't care if you believe me or not. The fact remains either way… And finally I have been in the field for 12 years." I swear, no one believed me except the other teachers.

Someone stood up, I recognised him from his profile as Grant, and he shouted "LIAR! The Chameleon is 1) A dude. 2) Best pavement-artist. 3) Best hacker and, 4) best fighter in the world. No way can a girl do all that." He received some glares from the Gallagher girls, so I took this into my own hands.

"I repeat… I really don't care if you believe me or not… the fact remains… Also, if I were you Grant," He looked shocked that I knew his name, "I wouldn't start insulting girls considering you are now living with them, and I have no doubt that they will tear you to shreds if you insult them." I said and walked off towards the common room where Abby was. Boys started to following me, probably to get to know me better (not that they were going to find out anything worth any value). I had been in the common room for about 30 minutes (29 minutes and 52.0736 seconds) when the boys were seriously making me annoyed. I repeatedly tried to tell them that Abby and I weren't interested but they were having none of that.

Now I had to choices, Fight or Flight. But considering I don't run from anything, I was left with one option. It was time to take matters into my own hands…

* * *

 **Was it okay? Let me know in the comments. Again open to criticism (anything to make it better).**

 **I will post the next chapter (which I have ready to post) when I get to 35 comments in total.**

 **And yes, I do know that that is very ambitious.**

 **-Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still feel kind of bad about such the long wait for Chap.4 so thought, instead of waiting for the 35 comments, that I would just post another chapter. You all seem to like it, so I was like... what the hell! And so this is Chap.5**

 **There is a little bit of Zammie-ish. But I promise there will be more.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _I was left with one option. It was time to take matters into my own hands…_

 **Cammie's POV**

I turned to Abby and nodded slightly, she knew what to do...

"LISTEN UP," Abby said loudly. I mean we already had everybody's attention so I don't really see the point, but oh well. "We are going to have a little competition..." she pointed to both herself and I.

"But before we start, we are going to need some microphones..." I took over from Abby. Everyone looked somewhat confused, but then one of the senior boys put his hand up and shouted, "I have a karaoke machine with microphones, does that help?" I nodded, whilst being partly weird-ed out at the fact that this Senior would have a whole karaoke machine. But then again, I am not one to stereotype.

The boy came back shortly and handed the machine with the microphones to myself and Abby, and whispered quietly in our language, "Let's see how good they are... outside of the field."

I faced the crowd that was forming around us, and I spoke up, "I am proposing a competition, but not just any competition... a singing competition." There were some murmurs in the crowd.

Abby continued, "The winner, or winners (if in a pair or small group) get to ask both myself and squirt here 20 questions in total. If you lose you must not bother us or ask us any questions that we feel have no significance to you." To this everyone seemed to agree to our terms.

I proceeded to say, "Abby and I will go first though to kick start this competition."

I then went and picked my favourite song 'Take a hint' from Victorious. Personally I thought it be... appropriate for the situation.

(Cammie _=italics_ **Abby=bold** both=underlined other=normal in brackets)

 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

(The boys started to crowd around us)

 **I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

(We started dancing)

 **But it always seems to bite me in the...**

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

 **You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

 _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

And that is when it started going south, Oh!

(the rest of the junior year came over)

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

(there were a few wolf-whistles)

Take a hint, take a hint

(most of the school was here now, I don't know how they all fit in here?!)

T-take a hint, take a hint

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

(we sat on the sofa)

 **You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

(we started dancing again)

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

(I went up to the closest boy)

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

 _What about "No" don't you get?_

(Abby and I stood back to back, directing the words to the boys)

 **So go and tell your friends**

I'm not really interested

 _It's about time that you're leavin'_

 **I'm gonna count to three and**

(I pointed to all the boys on a sweep)

Open my eyes and, You'll be gone

 **One** (Abby counted on her fingers)

 _Get your hands off my..._

 **Two.** (Some of the girls started clapping)

 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

 **Three.**

 _Stop your staring at my..._ Hey!

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

I am not your missing link (some girls started dancing with us)

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint (Abby and I stood up on the table)

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

People started cheering all around us and then Zach pulled me down off the table and said in flirtatious voice. "Hey, I didn't get to introduce myself to you earlier, I'm-"

"Zach I know… I'm not interested, sorry." I said with a sad face, then I smirked and turned around whilst flipping my hair - which was very near his face. Abby walked up to me and said in our language "You sooo like him."

"I do not!" I replied.

"You do, I can tell by your eyes, they have gone cognac brown which means love." Still in our language, but was pretty much sung by Abby. I cursed in my head.

"Well, can you really blame me, I mean look at him." Honestly he wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes, I knew that much. Abby looked in a reflection.

"He's pouting."

"Tough… To be honest I don't care. I don't even love him." Which is true. I barely know the guy. I mean yes, I have read his entire file, know all of his family connections by heart to 3 generations, and I know all of his preferences, likes and dislikes. But that doesn't mean I know him... right?

"You're right you don't love him… You're IN love with him. I know this because you're being in denial." Abby persisted.

"I am NOT in denial!" I shouted in English. Crap! Now I am in for it.

"What are you in denial about?" Liz asked.

"My Aunt was asking why I was being in denial about taking the junior year all on in a fighting competition. She says I can do it, but I am not sure how I would fare against so many people by myself, so now she is calling me in denial?" I attempted, but because I am sooo good at lying, they all believed me. She seemed satisfied with my answer.

Just then Bex and Macey walked up to me and said "You are really good at singing, we heard about your competition and wondered if you would like to take part with us." We all smirked.

"Sure, what song?" I said. This was going to be fun.

"Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj." Macey said.

I nodded and the music started. **(A/N love this song. Also with any of the songs it helps if you listen to the music at the same time).**

Us 3 stood on different tables and started singing.

(Me=normal **Bex=bold** Macey=underlined _All=italics_ Other=in brackets)

 **She got a body like an hour glass**

 **But I can give it to you all the time**

 **She got a booty like a Cadillac**

 **But I can send you into overdrive**

 **You've been waiting for that...**

 **Step on up swing your bat**

 **See anybody could be bad to you,**

 **You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

(Macey and I stepped up after Bex's solo, and can I just say that I was not expecting that out of Bex)

 _Bang bang into the room,_ **I know ya want it**

 _Bang bang all over you_ **I'll let ya have it**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there**

 **Wait a minute till ya**

 _Bang bang there goes your heart_ **I know ya want it**

 _Back, back seat of my car_ **I'll let ya have it**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there**

 **Wait a minute till ya**

(Oh god, my turn. I sat on the edge of the table and started dancing from down there, whilst Macey and Bex continued dancing on the table through my solo)

She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'm a show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave

Okay you've got a very big shhh,

Mouth but don't say a thing

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

(Everyone is cheering us on. They have kind of created a circle surrounding us. It is really nice ot be noticed sometimes.)

 _Bang bang into the room_ **I know ya want it**

 _Bang bang all over you_ **I'll let ya have it**

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there_

 _Wait a minute till ya_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart_ **I know ya want it**

 _Back, back seat of my car_ **I'll let ya have it**

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there_

 _Wait a minute till ya_

(Most of the girls had come closer to us and were dancing long with us. It was so fun, Bex and I were also dancing when Macey started her solo part)

It's Myx Moscato

It's friends in the bottle

It's Nicki full throttle

It's all, all

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to

Kidding so good

This drippin' on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could go

Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it

Queen Nicki dominate, prominate

It's me, Jessie, and Ari

If they test me they sorry

Riders umph like Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hangin' we bangin'

Phone rangin', he slangin'

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da'_

 **See anybody could be good to you,**

 **You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

 _Bang bang into the room_ **I know ya want it**

 _Bang bang all over you_ **I'll let ya have it**

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there_

 _Wait a minute till ya_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart_ **I know ya want it**

 _Back, back seat of my car_ **I'll let ya have it**

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there_

 _Wait a minute till ya_

 _Bang bang into the room_ **I know ya want it**

 _Bang bang all over you_ **I'll let ya have it**

 **Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 _Bang bang there goes your heart, I know ya want it_

 _Back, back seat of my car, I'll let ya have it_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there_

 _Wait a minute till ya_

Bex, Macey and I were all out of breath, though everyone seemed to love us, there was a round of applause and many wolf-whistles. All 3 of us took a bow. "Now on with the competition… Whose next?" I looked around and saw no one else with their hands up. Everyone voted and everyone agreed that Abby's and mine was the best… duh.

Also, the girls asked us to sing it again but this time all the girls joined in with dancing. The boys however, did not look to happy with our song choice. I laughed to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **Is it okay. Let me know in the comments. What could I improve on. Always open to criticism.**

 **-Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but here is Chap.6. I hope you like it. Next instalment will be once I've written the next one :D**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Maybe this wouldn't be too bad..._

 **Cammie's POV**

After our little performance, Macey, Bex, Liz, Abby and I sat down, whilst the school dispersed from our little performance. We started talking and we all seemed to get on really well with each other. They were in some ways like me, but also not. Macey was actually more like the opposite to me, she was the fashionista in the trio. Anything clothes, or boys related that was her area of expertise. But you know what they say, opposites attract.

Bex, where to begin... I already knew her quite well through her parents though I never properly met her face to face. She was kind of the brute force of the group. Always gets what she wants, but not because she is spoiled but because she earns it. Whether it be though force or using a play on words that had a subtlety to them, that doesn't make you believe you're being tricked into something you don't want to do. Pretty much the same way I achieve things.

Then there is Liz. She is so innocent. She is the brains of the group, always looking for the logical explanation. It was kind of cute really because she was also so selfless, caring about others best interests before herself. She is just a kind soul really.

I get on really well with them, and even though I am only supposed to be here as their teacher I can tell this is going to be a brilliant friendship.

* * *

Well that was last night. This morning lessons commence, so here I am, waiting for my class to enter the sub-levels for Cove-ops. Today's lesson is going to be whatever I come up with. Don't tell Bill this, but I always do my best work when put on the spot.

Just then, the junior class entered and took their seats. One of them put their hand up "Will you be teaching us or will Mr Solomon be coming back?" Were they not listening at all during my introduction... *sigh*.

"I will be teaching you… Now today I just want to evaluate you, see how good you really are. From there I can access your abilities and can help you, as you're teacher, to become better. Any questions?" I responded. No one questioned me but I could tell they were questioning if I could seriously be their teacher. So instead of letting them ask, I continued "Perfect, follow me." With that I walked out of the class and headed for the lifts, leading back up to the school at surface level.

Someone from near the back of the group at the front called "How do we know if you are, who you say who you really are?"

"You can't." I reply stubbornly. If I can't convince them who I am first time around, I am not going to waste my breathe a second time.

After walking for about a minute I turned to the class and said "I will meet you in 10 minutes by the doors to the front of the school in your uniforms. Don't be late." They all left without question, so I walked in a different direction and took out my CIA issued phone, when I noticed I had a tail. By the volume of their steps and the gap in-between steps (meaning they had a large stride), I could tell it was Zach. Therefore I turned on him and said "You should be with your class mates Zach. I need to sort something out."

Zach looked taken back, he was frozen in space for a second arguing in his head if he should stay or do as I say. Finally he decides it would best to listen to what I said, so he turned and walked away. I looked back down at my phone, needing to pull out my innocent voice, for I have a huge favour to ask Bill, and this is the only way I will get what I want.

(Me=normal, **bill=bold** )

Hey Bill, I need a favour.

 **Sure Cam, what can I do you for?**

I need to borrow 30 agents.

 **WHAT DO YOU NEED 30 AGENTS FOR?!**

I have an idea for my cove-ops exercise for the juniors. They need to get better and our agents could do with some fun. Sooooo what do you say.

 **Fine… I don't know why I let you do things like this sometimes** (the last bit he mumbled)

You know you haven't hung up the phone yet. I can hear everything you're saying

 **Oh yeah. Bye Cam have fun… but not too much fun.** (The last bit was more of a reminder… I can get a bit carried away sometimes)

Once I hung up I headed up towards the front of the school. By the time I got there only Zach was there at the time. Everyone still had 7 minutes and 29,28,27... seconds left to get here. I approached Zach, unsure of how I should behave around him. I went and stood beside him awkwardly (I'm NEVER awkward! EVER!).

"Hey." I said.

"Hey," He replied, seeming to see how awkward this situation was he continued. "Sooo, you're gonna be our teacher. In the nicest possible way," He then smirked, and that is when all my senses clicked and I knew this was gonna get ugly. "What makes you think you are so good to think that you can teach us? I mean I am older than you so I just don't get why Dr. Steve seems it fit to have you as our teacher." Now that has to be the cockiest thing I have ever heard someone say, and I have been on Honey Pot missions where the subject is less cocky about themselves.

"Well," I started. "1) I have been training longer than you," I stepped closer, "2) I have had more practise than you," Another step, "3) I have been taught by the best, " Another step closer, "4) And I can't stress this enough, I am not some Self-centred, Arrogant, Jerk who believes he is better than everybody who he comes into contact with." Another step, so much that I am practically 2 inches away from him. And I say in a low, quiet, intimidating voice, "And that if I wanted to, I could prevent you from continuing in this line of business with a wave of a hand, because I am better," I poked him once in the chest, "More important," Another poke, "Then you will ever be." I looked up into his eyes, "Do you understand." It wasn't a question more of a demand. When Joe said I was going to be hard on them, that was an understatement. I was going to be ruthless.

I looked closer into his eyes, and saw a wave of fear crashing through. But was quickly covered with yet ANOTHER smirk. Oh that was it... I was about to punch that smirk right of his face if it weren't for the fact that he opened his mouth and said 7 words that made me freeze "You know, you're cute when you're mad."

I had no response. I had never been in that situation before, he started to lean down closer, his eyes looked with mine. His hands slowly reaching down towards my waist when...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I jumped back and looked where the sound cam from. It was Grant... of course it was...

And of course, followed everyone else, behind Grant that was. I didn't feel like explaining myself though Macey, Bex and even Liz gave me a look saying that we will talk about this later... *sigh*

Needing to break up the tension I said with a threatening voice, "Everyone into the van."… I've never seen anyone run faster *insert evil laugh here* (maybe I really did scare them… nah).

10 minutes later and we arrived in the town near Blackthorn and told everyone to get out of the van - some of them still looked a bit scared from earlier (oops)… now what? The agents should be here by now. I started paying more attention to my surroundings and heard a crunch behind me, I turned so fast that I think I got whip lash, but I didn't let that stop me from flipping the person so that they were bellow me whilst in front of the entire class. They looked shocked so I said "If you want to be spies in the future, you would need to get better at your poker faces."

I then looked bellow me at the man who had just recovered from their flip. I then noticed who it was… my best friend from the CIA- Max Bennett- who had gone on many missions with me.

"Hey Maxine, hows it goin'?" I used the nickname that he hated.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Maxine, but it is stuck in my memory."

"Yeah, I realised." He mumbled.

"Besides that, who else is here?"

"Everyone from Texas and Paris." These were 2 of my more recent missions.

"Cool, I assume they are already here, and hopefully not WAVING AT US FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET." I started to shout at Chad and Kyle as I saw them waving at me and Max from the other side of the street. Now believe me when I say this, if they weren't spies they would most likely be homeless or in dept because it seems like they have no brains 99% of the time. I turned away from the idiots and faced Max, back in spy mode, "Do you have comms?" He handed me his comms unit.

"Everyone, your mission is to go undetected by 30 spies-in-training. They will be trying to compromise all of you." I handed his comms back as he went to blend in. I turned to the rest of the class.

"Your mission is to tail and compromise 30 CIA agents… good luck." And with that, they went off into different directions. Whilst I went over to Starbucks, got a coffee, and leaned back to watch the show. *insert evil grin here*.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT..IMPORTANT..IMPORTANT**

 **Great now that I have your attention,** **I have a new poll on my account for what to do in up coming chapters for this story. I want you thoughts about what I should do, so get on there and vote :)**

 **LESS IMPORTANT, BUT IMPORTANT NON THE LESS.**

 **Please let me know what you thought, accept all criticism. And I honestly didn't mean to make this into a singing competition earlier. I was listening to music when I wrote it and hey presto, it is a chapter in song.**

 **Thanks for the continued support.**

 **-Z**


	7. Chapter 7 Sorry not chapter

**AN**

 **Just some codenames for any following chapters. Some of the characters will be introduced later in the story but putting this out there now. I am writing the next chapter, but I have had a bit of writers block recently. I'm not abandoning this, not yet. There is hope yet. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next week. And I'm sorry for the wait. (Also I know some of the codenames are a bit weird but go with it)**

Cammie - Chameleon

Zach - S.S.A.(Sir Smirks Alot)

Bex - Duchess

Macey - Peacock

Liz - Bookworm

Grant - Greek God

Jonas - Smart Ass

Nick - Duke

Bill - Mr. Bubbles

Joe - Pugs

Rachel - Queen Bee

Abby - Snowy Owl

Chad - Chudles

Kyle - Sparkler

John (Johnny boy) - Prophet

Adam - Chatters

Sam - Butch

Max (Maxine) - Nomad

Lewis - Bacon

Maria - Meleanor

Jessica - Ginger ninja

Sarah - Shadow

Lucy - Glamour Queen

Miranda - Seductress

Tina Walters Gossip - Queen

Anna Fetterman - Feather

Kim Lea - Ninja


End file.
